I Want You
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: When most of the Vocaloids go on vacation, Piko and Rin are left alone in the mansion. Rin loves Piko, desires him, why not kill two birds with one stone? One-shot. Lemon.


Almost every single one of the Vocaloids who lived in the mansion had planned to do what they pleased for their free week. Meiko and Kaito had gone on a trip and wouldn't be back till the end of the week, Leon, Lola, and Miriam went to visit Lola's family, Miki went with Iroha, Gachapoid, and Yuki to the beach, yes, they all seemed quite busy. However, there were to denominators who stayed home, a blond haired female and an albino. Rin's brother, Len, tried to get her to go somewhere instead of being lazy, but she refused. Rin had been working non-stop for the past month recording songs and she wanted to rest. As for Piko, he was forced to stay to take care of Rin so she wouldn't burn the mansion (which has happened before). It wasn't bad; the two were very good friends. After all they were both part of the Vocaloid 2 generation.

"Rin, Piko," called a twin tailed teallet as she was about to open the door. Piko and Rin were at the entrance to say good bye to her since she was the last one to leave. "Okay I'm going to go see my brother Mikuo, stay out of trouble and," Miku opened the door and grabbed her luggage, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Miku!" Rin said with a huge grin and a wave of her hand. "Bye." Piko said with less enthusiasm, but smiled just the same. Miku waved and left, the door slamming behind her.

Two hours have passed since Miku had gone and Rin decided to put her plan into action, if all goes well then it was foolproof. She went to where the double eye colored boy was, finding him sitting under the kotatsu watching TV. The blond sat next to him and looked at Piko in a very predatory way, her gaze never leaving him. The older built Vocaloid felt the penetrating stare and turned to look at his companion, slightly uncomfortable and curious, "Um…Rin, why are you staring at me like that?"

She blushed a bit, but continued with her plan, "Hey Piko, have you ever masturbated before?" She asked with a smile, "I'm just curious." Piko was surprised by her question, "Why are you even asking me this?!" His tone shifted from serious to slightly embarrassed, "It's none of your business, you pervert." He hit the back of her head. "Owww!" She screamed as he hit her, "But I just wanted to know! I have every right to ask!"

"Stop insisting," He retorted, "I'm sure you've done it too sometimes, but I've never even thought about asking you because I don't have to know!" He thought that would be the end of this conversation, how could he know that his choice of words were signals for her to continue. "So you have done it?" Rin asked with feigned innocence, her evil plan was working just like she wanted. "Well…" Piko blushed not only because of the conversation but because the person he was talking to was the girl he loved, the one question he was glad she didn't ask was who did he think of when he was doing it.

"Breath Piko!" The blond jumped up, tripping over the kotatsu blanket. She fell forward and landed on him, knocking them both to the ground. Rin pushed herself back up and sat between Piko's legs, looking at his expression and grinning. He didn't know why but he felt nervous and excited of this situation. "Then," Rin whispered, "let me do it."

"WHAT?!" The albino screamed; he knew perfectly well what his friend was referring to and even though she was right there in front of him, he couldn't believe what was happening or actually what might happen, this usually occurred in his fantasies.

Rin caressed his face and stuck her pointer finger into his mouth, causing him to blush; she smiled in triumph, "I'm sure that you'll like it."

"I have to go." Piko quickly stood up only to have Rin pull him back and throw him on the ground again, "You're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you go that easily!" She yelled a bit bothered by the interruption, the boy felt offended, "An idiot?!" Rin smiled at him again and said, "You'll like it," She ran her hands down his chest and abdomen through his clothed, "Just relax."

"St-stop. Ah!" He couldn't move, actually he didn't want to move, even though he was telling her to stop he wanted nothing more than for her to keep going. Rin lifted his tunic and let her hands roam around his naked chest. When her hand moved lower to his hips, Piko moaned loudly, a smile making its way to Rin's lips. "See Piko? I told you, you would like it." She said teasingly, "Well, now it's time."

"What are you talking about?" He asked anxiously. Rin moved her gaze and saw the bulge that was forming in his pants. "Piko, you have a boner." She said as she touched the growing erection. "Ah!" He moaned, "D-don't do that."

"Why not?" She began to massage him through his clothes, "Don't you want to know what it feels like," before finishing her sentence she undid his pants and took out Piko's erect member, "when someone sucks on it?" Rin leaned down to where her mouth was directly above his length and she moved one of her hands over his body. She sucked on one of her fingers and pressed it against the tip of his manhood. "Ah!" Piko did nothing more than release moans.

"I love your dick Piko, you're so big."

"Rin, stop…Ahh!" Instead of listening to him she placed him in her mouth, simulating a penetration, Piko could only moan. After a few seconds Piko stopped protesting and did nothing but groan, whimper, sigh, and let any sounds of pleasure escape him. "Does it feel good Piko?" Rin asked innocently. "Ahhh…y-yes!" With the response he gave, Rin sucked harder, "Ahhhh…j-just like that!"

"So I shouldn't stop?"

"N-no! Ke-ep going! Ahhhh!"

"Should I keep going?"

"YES! Ahhh! D-don't stop!" Rin knew her plan was a success, which meant now she could tell him that she desired and loved him, she was sure now that he desired her just as much. "Th-this feels s-so good...f-faster!" She obeyed and began sucking him faster, Piko moaned loudly as he reached his orgasm, "Ahhhhhhhh! Yesss! I'm going to…cu-I'm cumming!" Rin drank the seed that shot into her mouth; a small moan escaped her lips.

"I love you, Piko." Said boy was surprised by the sudden confession but he grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss, the lack of air became needed quickly as he was still in a haze from the pleasure Rin induced. "I love you too Rin, but what kind of way of telling me was that? I still loved it though." Rin separated herself from her lover a bit while he recovered and regained breath, she took off her shorts and panties. She laid back on the floor, propping herself up with her elbows, "Piko. It's your turn."

He smirked as she opened her legs for him to see her wet core. Piko licked his lips and leaned closer to begin a world of pleasure with his girlfriend.

* * *

**So…I can explain. For those of you who know about me writing an OliverxRin fanfiction called **_**Mermaid**_**, then you also know it's an M rated fic. I don't exactly feel that I can write lemon and I used this one-shot for practice. Just tell me if it's good or not…**


End file.
